


Ain’t Without Perks

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Case Poem, Community: spnapo, Gen, Humor, Hurt Dean, Poetry, So..., Vague Depiction of Violence, he's okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Louisiana loup-garou run in a pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted here](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/13636.html) for **[spnapo](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** Kill it with fire, April 16  
> 

Sam, twenty paces, eight o’clock.  
Blue lit pinprick,  
home-rig.  
Definite non-OSHA-compliant.  
Slow steps, snow silent.

Louisiana loup-garou run in a pack.  
Piled in a shack.

“You’re serious. Did _Dad_ ever even test-fire that thing?”

“Tool for the job, Sammy. Tool for the job.”

Ffoomp.

_Sumbitch kicks!_

BOOM!

Shack splinters. Skels scatter.

Concussion.  
And, _concussion._

Groan. Note for next time: cover.

_Walk it off, Winchester._

Sam improv flamethrows  
quick arcing bursts.  
Runners crumble, flare up, flame out.

Roll.  
_Ow! Thaaat’s a rib._

Swamp licks  
boot treads,  
sight swims, head’s  
feelin a li’l swollen...

Sam.  
With his fuckin gorilla hands.

“I got it, man.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s the President?”

“Slick Dick Nixon.”

“Cute.”

“Didya see how awesome it was, Sammy? I was like, ‘shoom!’  
and the house was like, ‘boom!’”

“You singed your eyebrows off.”

“Worth it.”


End file.
